Vehicle manufacturers typically provide some type of covering for vehicle floors. Vehicle floor coverings are typically configured to provide a resilient and decorative wearing surface with heat insulating and sound deadening qualities. For example, the use of carpet as a vehicle floor covering is well known. Carpeting used to cover a vehicle floor is typically molded into a contoured configuration that conforms to the contour of a vehicle floor so as to fit properly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,764 to Peoples, Jr., et al. discloses an exemplary molded foam-backed carpet for use as a vehicle floor covering.
The use of molded thermoplastic polymer compositions as floor coverings for vehicles known as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), which recently have found growing popularity among consumers, is also known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,335 to Niemi discloses an exemplary molded floor covering for an SUV.
It is known that water can accumulate on the floors of passenger and cargo compartments of vehicles, particularly during inclement weather. Because of the potential for corrosion and other damage that may be caused by such water accumulation, drain holes are conventionally provided within vehicle floors to enable any collected water to drain out. In order to prevent the infiltration of noise and dirt within a vehicle during vehicle operation, these drain holes are conventionally fitted with removable plugs.
Many conventional floor coverings, particularly floor coverings for SUVs, are formed from material that is impervious to water. As a result, water that accumulates on a vehicle floor covering may be prevented from draining from the vehicle via drains provided within the vehicle floor. Accordingly, there is a need for providing a mechanism that allows water to drain directly through vehicle floor coverings.